


When The Lights Go Out

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Genji/Angela [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Pretty much as fluffy and happy as I could make it, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: After their first Hanukkah night together, Angela and Genji share an intimate moment.





	When The Lights Go Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is an NSFW sequel to a SFW story I posted here on my alternative account. I won't post a direct link, but it should be pretty easy to find what it is given the context and title.
> 
> For this, I wanted to Genji and Angela to have the sappiest, sweetest, cutest sex possible. I hope that succeeded. I also got some feedback that I wasn't showing enough female perspective, which is valid, so I tried to give a Angela a little more time during the actual sex. Hope you enjoy!  
> 

“Helping each other.”

Angela had heard simpler euphemisms in her life, but not many. A short phrase that could have so many meanings: literal, emotional, and even suggestive implications. The latter of which was of particular interest to her.

It had started out innocently enough: the feeling of Genji’s heart beating beneath his clothed exterior, the whistle of his exhales into her hair, his hands curling around her shoulders and waist in a warmth-sharing embrace. The flickering _menorah_ candles gave them enough light to imagine shapes cast in the shadows of the room, but not so much brightness that the drowsiness nagging at them vanished completely. They could have very easily stayed there, lying against each other on the couch as they had many times before. Given how difficult and soul-baring it had been to address the question of "Angela feels like she's not living up to her Jewish heritage", who could blame them for wanting to stick to routine?

The only difference was that this time, when Angela moved her hand to rest on Genji’s pectorals, she heard him react with a sharp intake of air and a tightened grip on her shoulders and waist. Most of the surface of her boyfriend’s skin had been replaced with metallic sheets, but she believed she could still feel his reactions as if his epidermis was still exposed to the air. Perhaps Angela was projecting how she thought he should be feeling and her fingers were tricking her into thinking that such reflexes existed, or perhaps she was so in tune with Genji’s temperament that she _knew_ when he was getting goosebumps. Whatever the case, she sensed Genji’s body respond to her touch, even through the sweater and nuzzled her head underneath his chin.

“ _Mein leiber_? What’s wrong?”

Genji turned his head from Angela and coughed, even though she was quite certain he had no need to do so. A purely social gesture, then? “Ah, it’s nothing, Angela. I just wasn’t...well…”

She circled her finger around the wool covering his bellybutton and his jaw tensed against her scalp. Angela had some idea what might be going on, but she didn’t want to embarrass herself with a flawed assumption. “Go on, Genji. What is it?”

“Well, when you touched me, I...well, I am slightly ashamed to admit that the feeling of your fingers so close may have provoked a specific response.” He lifted his hand to move the one she had on his stomach out of the way, then stopped himself. “I apologize, Angela. That was highly inappropriate.”

She kissed his chest and shook her head against his neck, letting his jaw shift side to side as she moved. “There is no need, Genji. I quite understand.” She tapped her fingers on his stomach, outlining a sketch of Genji’s abdominal muscles, letting her nails drift across his clothing. “After all, despite the number of people who might assume that you have an omnic’s anatomy…” She lowered her hand, cupping his crotch with her palm. “...You’ve made it _abundantly_ clear that you’re perfectly equipped down there. Many times, in fact. I’m flattered that something so subtle from myself was able to get you so excited.”

“Angela…” Genji’s voice rose an octave, from either arousal or surprise, and he put a hand on top of the one she’d placed on his crotch. “Do you want to? Now? Are you certain?”

She understood his concern. There was a time and place for anything, and if he didn’t want to do anything sexual so soon after opening up so deeply about her doubts about her Judaism, she was happy to wait. Angela wasn’t sure why she was as eager to be intimate with Genji as she felt, given how she’d initiated their discussion. But she knew she wanted it.

“Yes, Genji. More than nearly anything in my life. Please?” Angela’s voice didn’t waver, and Genji knew she deserved a more serious response than another one of his quips. So he kissed the top of her head through her hair, pressed her hand harder onto the covering over his length, and nodded.

“Of course, Angela.”

Her boyfriend waited patiently as she extricated herself from him on the couch and took his hand to pull him from his seat, leading him towards their bedroom. Uncomfortable as he must have been with his length pressing against the unyielding cover of his crotch plate, Genji followed Angela without protest until the two were safely in only each other’s company.

Genji wanted to say something else to comfort Angela, perhaps reiterate how much he intended to support her, but she stopped him, covering his open mouth with her own lips in a kiss. It wasn’t quite the fast pecks they exchanged in public, nor the faster, needier, _hungrier_ lip-locks when they were truly riled up. The touch was soft, but not fleeting; deeper, but not flush with passion. Exactly the sort of kiss that told the two of them this time, they were intending to demonstrate something impactful.

Angela rarely made up her lips, and she knew Genji was tasting saliva and skin rather than some exotic fruit-flavored coating. But she also knew that he preferred it that way, how it reminded him of her as herself, rather than as some manufactured presentation. His breath hissed against her nose, and one of his hands began to unwind the scarf encircling her neck, pulling up her first outer layer with it. Genji was undressing her, but with a tenderness that they associated with a specific kind of intimacy. The momentous kind, not for some threshold of pleasure or amusement, but for how it meaningfully established and communicated just how deeply in love Genji and Angela were with each other.

If they were going to make tonight important, it needed to _feel_ even more meaningful. Different from the silly, happy and playful sex that they enjoyed more commonly as a tangle of limbs and kisses, and certainly distinct from the occasional experiments with rougher and coarser acts. Those had their value, but that wasn’t what they were looking for. Genji pulled her first layer off, but Angela didn’t feel cold. Perhaps the heating had kicked in, finally. More likely, she was too excited for her body to want to cool down. She could barely get the second layer off fast enough, then her shirt, and then the smooth, pale skin of her upper body was exposed save for a plain, peach-colored bra.

The contrast between her the thinner silhouette of her top half with the bulky cold-weather clothing she was still wearing on her bottom half was almost comical, if not for how breathtakingly _gorgeous_ Genji knew his girlfriend was. He wanted to pull down her pants, and then the layer below that, but he needed to catch up. With some interference from the metal joints of his suit, Genji pulled his sweater up over his head and let it fall to the ground, exposing the cybernetic coverings beneath. His girlfriend busied herself pulling down his pants, hooking her fingers through the waistband and letting herself fall to her knees. When the top of his pants met his feet, Angela’s face was at crotch-level, but he held out a hand to keep her from exposing his length and testes just yet. They had more to do.

It took a lot less time for Angela to slip both layers of her pants down and off, the clothing pooling at her feet until she kicked it away. She knew she wasn’t wearing anything sexy underneath, just a matching set of no-frills undergarments, but she didn’t care about that right now.

“You’re so beautiful, Angela.” Genji took her hands in his, bringing her knuckles up to his mouth for to feather kisses lightly along them. Evidently, he didn’t either. As long as she was still herself, he’d always love her. As would she for him. Just because she couldn’t always see all of his body didn’t mean that she couldn’t find the whole of him handsome.

She moved a hand from the grasp to trace up the metal outlining his stomach and chest, then running it along the metallic muscle of his arm until it came to rest against his cheek. “Genji, you will always be handsome to me. Never doubt that.” In lieu of a response, he kissed her again, their hands pressing against each other’s chests; Genji’s cupping one of Angela’s covered breasts, her own fingers rubbing the outline of his metallic pectoral.

He grunted, and she remembered his discomfort. Stepping back, she moved to open his crotch plate, but Genji beat her to it, releasing the latch and popping off the covering before tossing it to the side. Angela might have teased him, unbuckling the lining covering his dick with her teeth, but he was already hard at work there, slipping the buttons free of their slots. Tonight wasn’t that kind of night, and that was fine with her.

Genji sighed in relief as the final button came out and he slid the lining of his inner suit to the side, letting his long, thick length and the testicles below slip out into the open air. Angela felt the flush return to her cheeks, suffusing throughout her body as she reached forward and hefted his cock in one hand, the other resting on his shoulder. He was half-hard and already wonderfully heavy in Angela’s hand, the orbs of his scrotum full with the promise of tonight’s loads.

“I love you, Genji. Being with you makes me the happiest woman in the world.” She squeezed his shaft gently and tapped his right testicle with a finger, and he grunted and stiffened further in her hand. “And it certainly helps that you’re so impressively equipped in _these_ respects.”

“Angela,” Genji began, leaning forward to rest his cheek against hers, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I love you, too.” He pulled her in closer until her breasts were pressed against his chest, and her hand was trapped on his dick, now hard and jutting upwards between them, rubbing against her panties. She shuddered at the heat and stiffness she felt from him against her, and stepped backwards towards the bed. Her boyfriend followed her lead.

She fell backwards onto the blankets with her legs hanging off the bottom, looking up at Genji above her. The scars on his cheeks didn’t interfere with his ability to smile warmly down at her, affection visible in the tenderness of his eyes. Angela wriggled her back against the blankets, reaching a hand underneath and behind her, blindly groping to find the catch of her bra. It was a struggle, and she probably should have done it when she wasn’t having to fight her own weight, but she managed to snatch the hook of her bra and release it, shuffling her shoulders to slip the covering off and toss it to the side. Genji moved next, erection bobbing as he lifted her hips to help slide her undergarments down her thighs, the band pressing lightly into Angela’s skin as he went. Angela pressed her feet against the bottom of the bed and held herself up, trying to help Genji pull her last piece of clothing all the way off and out of the way.

They weren’t looking for hurried stripping and sex while her panties still hung on her leg. The total intimacy that Genji and Angela were looking for demanded exposure, vulnerability, and reciprocation. And that meant letting themselves disrobe each other slowly, reinforcing just a little bit more with every delay how much they were willing to wait for their partner to be ready. That this wasn’t a fling, or something quick. It had meaning.

Despite that, it still seemed to pass by so quickly: one moment Angela’s nethers were covered, and the next she was as naked as she could be, legs already spread and lower lips glistening as she waited for Genji to enter her. He looked so powerful rising above her, the bulk of his shoulders and the size and girth of his prick and balls giving him an august and majestic presence: everything about him seemed to be made of the same smooth power that made Genji so sleekly _handsome_. It would be almost threatening if he wasn’t such a caring, patient, and empathetic individual. Angela really _was_ a lucky woman. And, most of all, she was ready. Her face flushed, her breasts rising and falling with her breathing, she spoke in a soft, pacifying tone.

“Genji.” A single word, but he knew what she meant.

“Angela.” He whispered in reply, placing his knees on the bed between hers. Neither of the two, man and woman, woman and man, needed any further confirmation. With a pause to brace himself, Genji prodded the tip of his erection against Angela’s vaginal lips, rubbing past them to glide over her pubic hair and the bare skin of her stomach before slipping back down to tease her entrance.

Angela let out a low, whining croon, trying to push Genji into her with her legs. This wasn’t the time to tease. She wanted him _in_ her, and he obliged, the thick head of his cock slipping inside and gifting Angela that rapidly increasing sense of fullness and comfortable pressure that she was looking for. He sank into her slowly, letting her adjust to his girth before pressing forward, and Angela couldn’t stop herself from gasping at the friction, the way Genji’s stiffness rubbed against the deepest parts of her inner walls. At last, he hilted himself inside his girlfriend, his pelvis flush against her clitoris while he placed his hands next to her head and she pressed her thighs against his side to wrap her legs around his back. Angela was ready.

Slowly, Genji pulled his hips back, dragging his length halfway out of her. There were times when it was appropriate for him to violently snap his hips back and forth, ploughing Angela with reckless abandon, and Angela had fond memories of their experiences with that sort of sex. Both of them knew that this wasn’t one of those times. They wanted to make love, to communicate their affection and attachment with the flow and movement of their bodies into and against each other. Angela’s legs around Genji’s metallic hips kept him steady and controlled, and she felt him sink back into her with just as much discipline. It might have been started because they wanted something more intimate to consummate their love, but the slower sex was rewarding in its own way. It gave Genji time to feel her nethers hug his cock and part around it, while Angela got to savor the growing warmth and tightness of his dick inside of her.

Angela felt sweat beading her brow as she pursed her lips in a low, breathy whine, not wanting to take her eyes off of Genji’s face above her as she moved a hand up to rest against the front of his shoulder. His features were marred, but relaxed, and he smiled calmly at his girlfriend below him. His left hand curled under her hair, cupping the back of her head, to pull her towards him, and she parted his lips to let him kiss her. Genji’s mouth on hers, his prick filling her wonderfully, his weight on her stomach, his chest against her breasts: Angela had rarely felt as secure, as _protected_ as she did right then with Genji atop her. She knew, more than anything, that this was a moment to treasure. Others would know about their relationship and its sexual components, but no one else would ever understand this most pure surrender of body and soul. This was the kind of precious thing that could never be replaced and fortunately could never be stolen.

When Genji started sliding himself in and out of her again, lips still locked, Angela could barely form a coherent thought. She wasn’t overstimulated with firing pleasure centers, although her boyfriend’s cock stretched and ground inside her wonderfully. Her euphoria was of an altogether less somatic origin: the knowledge that Genji was _being_ with her so intimately as an expression of their love for each other. The depths of their fulfillment made Angela want to sob in joy, but she couldn’t bring herself to do anything but keep kissing Genji. With a sigh into his mouth, the wave crested, her legs wrapped around him even tighter, and her lower lips quivered and spasmed around Genji’s dick as he pushed back into her.

Genji could feel Angela’s throat shudder, and guessed she was holding back a cry. He wasn’t worried: he, too knew that it could only be from happiness. What else could they be feeling here, together, safe and connected both physically and emotionally? Her surrender of her body to him was mirrored in his relinquishment of his to her: the movements of his cock partway in and out of her slit, the way she pulled and gripped the sides of his length, all were expressions of the completion they’d found in their lives with each other. When Angela came around his cock, Genji let himself bottom out in her and wait while she rode out her orgasm, mewling against his lips, blue eyes sharp and focused on his own gaze. When the grip of her calves let up on his back, he let his hips pull his prick halfway out, then resumed his slow pattern.

When he came, it wasn’t going to be with a flurry of motions, his balls slapping against her hood until he found release. No, Genji was going to approach this as quietly and intimately as possible. The two of them deserved that much tonight.

Angela felt Genji pull his lips away from hers as he caught his breath, back muscles still pumping his length in and out of her. His short black hair hung low over his forehead, damp with sweat, but he wasn’t breathing heavily. Angela felt Genji thrust forward with a little bit more force: nothing major, but even his relaxed visage betrayed a tightness in his eyes. Neither said a word: what needed to be said?

Leaning forward to kiss her and tangle his fingers in her hair, Genji pushed his cock inside her one more time, as deep as he could, and she felt his testicles pressing against her rear. A twitch, a tensing in his back muscles, and then his warmth was all around inside of Angela, his cum pumping up into her with a soothing, relaxing heat, filling her with his load. Still tender from her last orgasm, she curled her tongue against his as another, smaller orgasm rippled numbness through her while Genji dumped his cream inside his girlfriend.

He stayed inside her, length not softening, trying to feel as much of her as he could: her lower lips gripping at the base of his cock, her skin and breasts against his body, her mouth on his own. Genji was nowhere near done.

Angela’s eyes widened in joy as Genji, still kissing her, began to pump his hips again, slowly driving his length in and out of her nethers. If the two of them were going to use tonight to reinforce why they loved each other so much and to further deepen their bond, then it seemed that Genji wasn’t going to let Angela go with just one orgasm on his part and two on hers. As he parted her inner walls around his still-hard girth, creating that delightful friction inside her once again, Angela was more certain than ever that they needed to have more nights like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's my last NSFW fic for 2018. It's been a great year for me and story writing, but I won't pretend it was all easy: I definitely had to make some difficult choices as to when I could or couldn't work on a piece, and there were plenty of ideas that I didn't have the time or energy to put to paper. 
> 
> Still, I'm overall very happy with how much I was able to get done in 2018, and I hope that I can put more of my ideas that are swirling around my head into practice this coming year. 
> 
> I'm also going to start branching out a bit more, maybe write some things I haven't yet. We'll see.
> 
> Thank you again, everyone!


End file.
